


Of Crows and Men

by Tryharderman



Category: Fairytale - Fandom
Genre: M/M, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryharderman/pseuds/Tryharderman
Summary: There once was a man who loved another like no other. But finding out his lover had cheated, the man who was heartbroken, slowly transformed into a crow. Unless, someone gives him a loving kiss. Someone whom he loves and that loves him back. This is that fairytale, where no princess falls for the prince or the knight in charming armor. No, this is where in a time love like this was unacceptable, two men will find love once and for all.





	Of Crows and Men

For those who don’t know, this is a tale unlike your normal fairy tale. No male saving a princess. No daring knight finding the woman of his life. No prince betrothing mysterious women. No saving a random girl from a tower who turned out to be a princess.

This will be the story, however of a man. Such a lonely man he was, spending his days in his room. Waiting for the day he could meet the person he loved. All until a little crow landed on his windowsill that is.

But that will have to wait until the story, won’t it dear reader?


End file.
